1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to network communications, and more particularly to an energy management device and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Office and home electric appliances are widely used all over the world. Energy consumption of the electric appliances has greatly increased, as well as carbon dioxide generated by the electrical appliances. The consumed energy requires more resources, and the generated carbon dioxide is destroying the environment of the Earth. In order to obtain sustainable development of the earth in the future and meet the requirement for the electric appliances in our daily life, one solution is to develop power saving technology.
Therefore, it is a big challenge to provide an energy management method that can reduce energy consumption and costs.